Anything for a Friend
by ghost509
Summary: After getting injured while training, Izuku is bedridden for a whole week, leaving Class 1A to take care of him. But when a medicines side effect leaves Izuku in a uncomfortable state everyday, the girls of 1A decide to act on their feelings and help him out. Harem! Izuku X all girls in Class 1A and more! MUST BE 18 AND OVER TO READ! Will feature AU chapters like Izuku x fem Bakugo
1. The Injuries

It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt.

Except this wasn't fun, nor were they playing any games.

Class 1A were back to the grindstone, training their Quirks and battle tactics. Some were off pushing their Quirks past their limits, others were participating in hand to hand combat. Kirishima was fighting Sato, Iida was against Tokoyami, Tsu was against Kaminari, to name a few.

 _Was_ , being the key term in this situation. The class immediately stopped their training when three loud _cracks_ went off throughout the gym.

The class and Aizawa looked around, trying to identify the source of the sounds. Everyone's attention was turned at Ojiro's shout.

"Holy shit, Midoriya! A-Are you okay?!" The tailed student exclaimed, kneeling down to his friend.

The sight made some shudder in disgust, while others like Kaminari and Mineta threw up at the ghastly scene before them.

The successor to All Might had both his bent and twisted in ways that shouldn't have been humanly possible, and the bone of his left arm pierced through the skin, allowing blood to ooze and flow through the gaping wound and land on the gym floor below.

"Well, that's not supposed to happen." Izuku stated, before everything went spinning and his head fell to the ground with a hard _thud_.

 **(Nurse's Office)**

"Two broken legs, a broken arm, second and third-degree bones across his body, four broken ribs, a concussion, punctured lung, acidic burns on both legs, left busted ear drum, frostbite on his right arm, and finally, three large claw marks across his chest." Recovery Girl took a deep breath after informing Aizawa of the long list, before she took her cane and began smacking his right leg with it. "What are you teaching these kids Shota?! It's as if this poor boy did 20 rounds with that awful creature Yagi fought back at the USJ!"

Aizawa sighed where he sat and stared at the unmoving body of his problem child. His legs and arm were in casts, stitches ran across his chest where the claw marks were, and a number of tubes were pouring out of his chest and into the various machines that sat tall next to his bed. The constant beeping of one machine put his mind at ease, it let him know that Midoriya was still alive.

"I didn't teach them anything like this, Chiyo." He sighed again. "I don't know why the problem child didn't come to either of us with his injuries, or why he didn't take a break. He's as boneheaded as his idol."

Recovery Girl scowled, not knowing how to respond because, well, he had a point. Izuku was so much like All Might it was painful, and obvious why people like Todoroki thought they were father and son. With a sigh, she picked a white bag off of her desk and handed it to the teacher.

"He'll be bedridden for the next week, and this is his medication. Make sure he takes them accordingly." She ordered.

"Uh, aren't you going to fully heal him?"

"Are you kidding me?!" She gasped, making him feel like he missed something. "With his amount of injuries, he'd be put into a coma if I healed him fully! And, I'm starting my vacation tomorrow. Midoriya will have to take these until A: he fully heals, or B: Nezu finds a replacement for me." She informed.

Aizawa nodded, opening the bag and starring down at the numerous bottles full of different and brightly colored pills.

"Guess I'll have the kids watch over him as he recovers."

"That sounds like a good idea. Now get along so he can rest, just call me if anything happens."

 **(Class 1A homeroom)**

Soft murmurs rang throughout the class, accompanied by fingers drumming on desktops. Class 1A, the majority of them anyway, were worried for the resident greenette. _No one's_ legs should bend like that, and his arm? Some were still shuddering at the memory.

The door to the room opened, causing the murmurs to stop and some of the students to scramble back to their seats. Aizawa entered, holding the bag of medicine and watching as the kids stared at him with baited breaths.

"The problem child will be fine." He spoke, causing everyone to let out sighs of relief. "However, Midoriya will be bedridden for the next week. Recovery Girl has informed me of his injuries, and I want to know, who here as been sparring and training with Midoriya?"

Eight hands out of the current 19 students raised to answer. Ashido, Ojiro, Kirishima, Sato, Jiro, Tokoyami, Todoroki, and Bakugo to be more specific.

"Ok, all of his injuries seem to add up with your Quirks and fighting styles. You eight will be the ones to take care of Midoriya for the next week. The rest of you can help out if you wish, I don't really care."

"Oi! You can't make me take care of that shitty nerd! That's none of our fucking jobs!" Bakugo shouted, palms crackling in anger. There was _no way_ he was gonna take care of Deku!

"It's either that or I expel you."

…There was _one way_ he was gonna take care of Deku!

"Not that I don't mind taking care of Midori, why do we have to?" Ashido questioned.

"The problem child had some serious injuries. I don't expect you all to be in complete control of your Quirks, but I _do_ expect you all to be careful while training with your classmates. Think of this as a soft punishment and a lesson in consequences. Any questions?"

"No Aizawa-sensei."

"Great, now get going. Iida, as class rep I'm giving you his medicine. Make sure he takes it accordingly _and_ that he doesn't get up and do stuff on his own. I want someone with him no matter what he needs to do."

Kaminari began to raise his hand.

" _Besides_ going to the bathroom, unless one of you want to wipe for him, which I highly doubt he'll allow."

The blonds hand went down.

"Thank you for the honor and trust you've bestowed upon me Aizawa-sensei! I promise not to fail you or Midoriya!" Iida shouted passionately, bowing as he took the bag from Aizawa.

"I'm sure you won't Iida. Call me or All Might if anything happens."


	2. Welcome Home!

"Y-You guys don't h-have to do this! I can- I can walk just fine on my own!"

"Midoriya, buddy…both your legs are broken."

"I can still _try_! This is embarrassing." The greenette whined softly, causing Sero and Uraraka to chuckle and giggle respectively.

Iida and Uraraka were the ones to come pick Izuku up from the infirmary, and Sero had tagged along to help out. The plan was simple: Uraraka would use her Quirk to make Izuku float, before Sero would use a strand of tape and wrap it around his torso, keeping him from floating off into the sky.

Izuku was now the life size balloon little kids (and Uraraka) dreamed about having.

About halfway through their walk back to the dorms, Iida had rushed ahead to make sure no object blocked their path. He wanted a nice and smooth route for them to travel on, one which would cause the least amount of damage to his best friend/rival.

Before they left to get Izuku, however, Iida had assigned Ashido to make Izuku's bed as comfy as possible for his return, a job she was more than thrilled to do. Hagakure had offered to help, which the pinkette accepted.

Upon sitting foot on the sidewalk that led to the front doors of their dorms, the two watched as Iida opened the doors and used two small boxes to keep them locked in place. He then began to use his (as Kaminari and Ashido would say) 'robotic' movements to help Sero guide Midoriya in.

"No, to your left! Your _left_!" The class president shouted, watching as the tape user tried navigating the Midoriya-balloon past multiple tree branches (Koda had planted numerous trees on both sides of the sidewalk, something about helping giving birds a home).

"My left or your left?!" The tape user shouted back, gently tugging on the tape to bring Midoriya away from the branches.

"The left that has less tree branches!"

"That's your left, which is my right!" He shouted back, finally managing to escape of tree infested path. Uraraka sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Guys, can you please stop yelling? We need Deku to rest, not worsen his condition by giving him a headache or migraine." She scolded the two, causing them to bow their heads.

"You're correct. Sorry, Midoriya."

"Yeah, sorry man."

Before Izuku could respond, multiple loud clinking like sounds erupted from somewhere inside, as if someone was banging two cymbals together. Turning around, Iida and the others watched as Bakugo exited the kitchen while slamming two pans together.

"Fuck you, you can't tell me what to fu-cking dooooooooo!" He sang/screamed loudly, still continuing his crimes against music.

Iida, just like Uraraka seconds prior, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kirishima! You're needed on Bakugo duty!"

Not even five seconds after Iida screamed that, the three watched as Kirishima ran out of the hallway and booked it towards Bakugo. With a battle cry the redhead tackled Bakugo to the ground, knocking the pieces of cookware out of his hands.

"The fuck Shitty Hair?! You wanna fucking die?!"

"S-Sorry about him! I'll take him to his room." The redhead chuckled awkwardly, before hardening his skin and dragging the exploding teen away. "Oh! Get better soon Midoriya! I miss my workout buddy!"

"I'll try my best Kirishima!" Izuku called out, painting a mental image in his head of what just happened since he couldn't actually see it.

"I would like to apologize, Midoriya. Bakugo's attitude has somehow worsened ever since Mr. Aizawa ordered him and the others to help take care of you." Iida informed, before they began walking towards Izuku's room.

"M-Mr. Aizawa said that?! I-I'd be fine by myself! And…I don't want to be a bother."

"Buddy, once again, about 90% of your body is broken."

"And you're _no_ bother Deku! Everyone, minus Bakugo, is happy to help! We all _love_ you after all!"

"Some more than others." Sero whispered to himself, joking. He froze, a shiver running down his spine as pure killing intent filed aura started flying off of Uraraka's body. Her message was clear from the look she was giving him.

' _Say that shit again, I_ _ **dare**_ _you!'_

"I assigned Ashido to help fix your bed as best as possible to support your legs and arm. Last I checked Hagakure had decided to help." Iida informed as the three moved towards Izuku's room, with Sero trying to keep his distance away from the brunette.

The new information made Izuku himself freeze, his cheeks turning a dark red.

A girl was in his room? Wait, not just one, but _two_ girls were in his room?! How embarrassing! What if discovered something they shouldn't? His hero journals, his personal journal, his _browsing_ history! (Nothing lewd would be found, mind you. But they'd see his crazy, theorist side! Do you know how many forums he was a part of?! How many he was a _moderator_ on?!)

Upon knocking on the door and receiving no answer, Iida opened it and flipped on the light switch. The three entered, and Izuku's anxiety died down immediately after seeing All Might posters and collectibles starring at him. They always made him feel safe and protected, and highly embarrassed, like when 1A had that room contest not so long ago.

From what else he could gather, his computer and journals had been untouched, but there was a white bag and water bottle on his nightstand, and the draw to his nightstand was opened just _barley_. You wouldn't be able to notice if you didn't have the analyzing eye of Izuku Midoriya! But the boy didn't think much about it, the drawer was filled with nothing but extra pens/pencils, paper, and tissue for when he had a runny nose.

What _was_ changed, however, was his bed. The once blue All Might bed now had multiple stacks of red and pink pillows, positioned in a way so they could support his legs and arm. The two had more than likely lent Izuku their own pillows, a sweet and heart stopping gesture. Sweet because they were being nice and helping out, heart stopping because they were _their_ pillows! God knows what part of their bodies had touched them!

…Okay, so maybe he was spending too much time with Mineta.

"Easy now Sero. Easy, eeeeeasy!" Iida instructed as the two unwrapped the tape and guided the hovering boy over the bed. They pushed him down until his back met the soft material, and then nodded towards Uraraka.

"Release!" She exclaimed, touching her hands together.

Izuku felt his weight come back to him, allowing him to sink into the mattress below. He sighed in comfort and gave a large smile to his friends.

"T-Thanks you guys! I appreciate it!"

The three froze, their own cheeks heating up at the warm smile and even more pronounced freckles.

' _Cute!'_

"I-it's no problem at all Midoriya! Just your class rep and best friend doing his job!"

"Anything for you Deku!"

"And she means it." Sero whispered under his breath, before flinching as she jabbed her elbow into his side.

"Oh, and before I forget! Aizawa has placed me in charge of your medication, and has ordered me to make sure you take it when the time comes! Seeing as how its 10 in the morning, I shall give you your morning pill now." The class rep informed, walking over to the bag and pulling out a bottle of red pills.

"It shall make you drowsy and potentially will make you fall asleep, so I'll let you sleep until 12 or so before waking you up and giving you your afternoon pill." Opening the water bottle, he dropped in a straw before bending it. "After today however, I shall try to give you the morning pill earlier, around eight or nine. There's nothing wrong with what we're doing today, but it would make me feel better if we spaced it out a little. We wouldn't want for there to be some unpleasant side effect, now would we?"

Izuku opened wide, allowing Iida to carefully pop the pill in more giving his friend a sip of water. Once he made sure the greenette took his medicine, the class president closed the bottle back up.

"Get some rest Midoriya. I'll have Uraraka come wake you in two hours."

"Sweet dreams Deku!"

"Get some rest dude. And _don't_ try to get up by yourself. Call if you need us."

"I-I will! Thanks guys…for everything!"

The three exited the room, with Iida flipping off the lights as he was the last one out. Now alone, Izuku closed his eyes, a small smile forming.

He liked having friends.

 **(BONUS!)**

 **(Hours earlier: Izuku's room)**

"He's _such_ a fanboy." Mina giggled to herself, taking in all the All Might merchandise her friend had in his room. Even after seeing it all last time during the room contest, it still amazed just _how_ much stuff he had! Posters strung across the walls, actions figures and statues standing guard on his tables, and even a curtain that covered his glass doors.

"I think it's kind of cute! It shows just how much All Might means to him." Hagakure added, helping her friend set up the pillow supports. "Even though it may be a bit…excessive."

"You know what else is excessive? His notebook collection." Mina stated, walking over to the small, wooden cabinet Izuku had. She could see through the glass doors, and counted a total of 16 inside, each and everyone being a different color and number. While they were all in great condition, she could tell some were definitely older than others. "These are his hero notebooks, right? I've overhead him and Uraraka talking about them before."

"Yup!" Hagakure answered, popping the 'p'. "He writes like, _super_ detailed notes about the heroes! _And_ about us as well! At least, that's what Mr. Aizawa said once."

A small grin formed on the pink skinned girls face, her right hand suddenly twitching.

"We should check them out! Imagine everything he's written down about us, I bet he has some _awesome_ pointers!"

Reaching for the handle, Hagakure swooped in and grabbed onto her friends' arm, before pulling her away.

"We shouldn't! Iida trusted us to set up Midoriya's room, not touch his personal stuff! Do you really want to betray Iida's trust?"

"…Yes?"

"And Midori's?"

With a loud and aggravated sigh, Mina stopped her advances on the case and crossed her arms.

"Fine! I won't do it for Midori's sake. Hmph, when'd you get so responsible?"

"Since meeting you."

* * *

 **(Hi! So…I know it's almost been a week since chapter 1, but I have a good explanation! I've been sick and have had barley any energy to write or play videogames, especially since my semester is almost over and I'm forcing myself to go to my college classes. And I've been focusing on my last English assignment, which is an 8-page essay. Almost done though! 1 page left to go!)**

 **(Also, as you can see, this story won't be entirely filled with 'inappropriate' acts. There will be fluff/filler/whatever. You'll get to see as the students interact and react with the injured Cinnamon Roll, as everyone calls him. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but please don't hold your breath. Like I said, I'm sick and must study for my upcoming tests/final exams.)**


	3. Accidental Groping

By the time the afternoon rolled around, the common area became just a bit livelier. Kirishima, Sero, and Mina had come down to watch some cartoons and occupied one of the couches, Sato and Momo were baking and cooking respectively in the kitchen, Uraraka and Tsu sat on the other couch, playing around with Tsu's phone and taking pictures with different filters of themselves.

Kaminari and Iida soon came down the stairs, with Iida making a beeline for the TV area with a package in his hands, and Kaminari heading towards the kitchen at the smell of chocolate.

The blonds mouth watered at the sight of a plate filled with brownies. But the best part? Sato his back turned to the plate as he stirred more batter in a bowl. Tiptoeing towards the target, he reached out to try to nab one.

But instead of a square of chocolate, he got a wooden spoon slammed onto the back of his hand. Kaminari yelped in pain and jumped back, waving his injured hand around to help ease the pain. The sugar-based Quirk user glared at his friend.

"Dude, those are for Midoriya!"

"Well _excuse_ me, but how was I supposed to know?! I just got down here!"

"Maybe ask first instead of trying to steal?"

"Guys, please stop arguing. Midoriya is still trying to sleep." Momo scowled the two, causing them to flinch and sigh. They had forgotten that Midoriya was asleep instead of jogging, which he usually did this time every weekend.

"Sorry Yaoyorozu…so, why brownies?" Kaminari asked, causing Sato to rub the back of his head and chuckle.

"I kinda feel bad for being a reason why Midoriya's all busted up, so I called his mom and asked for his favorite dessert. Thought it'd be a nice apology gift." Sato explained, before motioning towards Momo. "And Yaoyorozu's making his favorite food. She's trying to keep him happy since he'll be in cast this whole week."

"Is that the _only_ reason why you're doing this Yaoyorozu?" Kaminari questioned, eyes sparkling with mischievousness. "Or are you trying to score some brownie points with Midoriya?"

Momo froze, eyes widening and her cheeks turning red. She shook her head, not trusting her voice not to crack. She needed a miracle to change the subject and give her a few seconds to calm down.

"Uh, shouldn't I be getting these 'brownie points' since I'm the one baking his brownies?"

"What? No, Sato, it's an expression." Kaminari tried to explain, causing the sugar boy to laugh loudly.

"Kaminari, there was an expression that has to do with brownies, I _think_ I'd know about it."

"It's a very common expression!"

"Must not be since I don't know about it!"

"Gentlemen, please, Midoriya's trying to sleep!" Iida exclaimed, glaring as his two classmates. The two froze at that, before Sato turned to continue stirring and Kaminari tiptoed away, not trying to cause any more noise or make Iida any madder. Momo sighed in relief and continued cooking. " _Anyway_ as I was saying, could you please wake Midoriya up for me Kirishima? Aizawa-sensei has requested me to deliver a package to Vlad King-sensei of Class B, and I'm afraid I won't return in time to wake Midoriya up on the schedule I created for him."

"Sure thing man! Anything for my workout buddy!"

"I think the _fuck_ not!" A new voice shouted as someone descended the stairs, causing most to sigh. He, like Kaminari, made his way towards the kitchen at the smell of food being made. Momo watched with wide eyes as he stared and analyzed her dish, before sniffing the air and grunting. "Rich Bitch, add more soy sauce. Half a teaspoon should do."

"Um, what?"

"Fat Lips!" Bakugo shouted next, moving over to the sugar-based Quirk user. "Make him a cup of hot chocolate!" Opening one of the cabinet doors, he reached in, pulled out, and slammed onto the counter a skinny bottle of marshmallows. "Use half the bottle, and when I say half, I _mean_ half! Got it?!"

"Uh, I guess?"

"Round Face!" He continued his shouting while making his way towards the TV area. " _You_ wake up the shitty nerd! It'll mean more if you do it instead of Shitty Hair over here!" Now finished, he rested his hands on his hips.

The group of students stared at him blankly, confused at the whole spectacle they had just witnessed. The blond growled and crossed his arms.

"What's with all of these dumbass stares?!"

"It's just, surprising is all. We didn't really think you cared about Midoriya enough to critique everyone in order to make him happy." Kaminari stated.

"Haaa?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I don't care about the nerds fucking happiness! If shitty Aizawa's gonna make me take care of the damn baby, then I'm going to make sure it's done fucking _right_! That way if _someone_ , Pikachu, fucks up, _I_ won't be blamed!"

"Hey!"

"I don't wanna fucking hear! Do as I say or you're all fucking dead!" Bakugo shouted, palms crackling in anger, before he turned around. Grabbing an apple from a bowl in the kitchen, the violent blond stomped back towards and up the stairs, leaving the others to just look at one another in confusion.

"He _so_ cares about Midoriya." Mina stated, causing Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari, and even Tsu to nod in agreement.

"Oh no! Since Bakugo distracted me, I'm not precisely 30 seconds behind schedule! Uraraka, please wake up Midoriya! I must leave!" Before anyone could say a word, Iida dashed out through the front doors, kicking up a trail of dust in his wake. With a smile, Uraraka got up from her seat.

"I'll be back in a minute you guys, gotta wake up Deku!"

"No naughty business missy! I'm too young for grandkids!" Mina shouted, causing Uraraka to freeze in her spot, her cheeks turning a cheery red at the statement.

"W-What?! I-I'd never-with Deku-NO!"

"Ochako, we all know you like him, ribbit."

"Yeah, it's super obvious."

"I-It's not! Wait, no, I don't like him!"

Several "hmm mmm's" ran throughout the living area, which caused her to whine and hide her face behinds her hands.

"I-I'm gonna wake Deku up now!" She informed, her voice muffled as she tried walking away, accidentally bumping into the table and couch due to not being able to see.

"Use a condom!" Kirishima called out, causing the brunette to squeak and quickly enter Deku's room after opening the door. As fast as possible, the door was closed behind her.

 **(Deku's room)**

Uraraka resisted to groan out in frustration as she leaned against the closed door behind her, hands still covering her face. She absolutely hated whenever someone brought up her crush on Izuku, or made jokes about it. She'd _never_ have sex with him!

…Of course if he wanted to that would be a _completely_ different story!

The quiet snore in front of her interrupted her thoughts. Lowering her hands, she smiled and sighed at the sight her before. A peacefully sleeping Deku, who had a small smile as he snored quietly, like a cute little kitten.

Tip-toeing over to him, she couldn't help but smile at how _cute_ he was when asleep! He actually looked like the worlds most comfortable kitten, snuggled between mountains of pillows for his comfort.

Crouching down and pulling out her phone, she positioned her head close enough to Deku's without waking him up, smiled wide, before taking a picture. Standing back up and grinning at the result, she used one hand to set it was her new wallpaper and her other to gently shake him awake.

"Deku, it's time to get up." She whispered, hand finally making contact with his body. Everything was going well.

Until something started to throb _violently_ in her hand.

With a soft yelp she jumped back a few feet, face red as she wondered what the _hell_ she just grabbed. And her question was answered by the large, throbbing bulge where his crotch was located.

' _I-It's so b-big!'_ She thought with a shudder, her body suddenly feeling much warmer than before. That's when her brain finally clicked about what just happened. _'I-I touched his…OH MY GOD I JUST MOLESTED DEKU!'_

Suddenly feeling beyond embarrassed, she ran for the door, before opening and closing it behind her as she walked out. Heart racing, face as red as blood, and a particular place that _shouldn't_ be wet right now, things only got worse when everyone turned to stare at her.

"Is Deku awake?" Kirishima questioned.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" She shouted, before running up the stairs without another word, leaving everyone else confused.

"I-I just asked if he was awake." He stated, causing Ashido to sigh and stand up.

"Guess I'll wake him up." She informed, before walking over and entering his room.


	4. Surprise Awakening

**(There is a LIME in this chapter. If you're underage or don't like stuff like that than A: why the hell are you here? And B: SKIP IT! Cause lemons and limes are gonna be like 70% to 90% of this story from now on.)**

* * *

At first, Mina didn't see what had caused Uraraka to freak out and run away like she did. Izuku's room was still the same as before, and the owner of the room was still fast asleep, his breathing and the rise and fall of his chest were steady. Although she was confused why there a look of discomfort on his face, a bad dream perhaps?

That theory was quickly shot down as _something_ began to move and twitch quite violently further down his body. Her cheeks turned lilac as her heartbeat suddenly sped up, her whole body feeling hot as she watched it move.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was.

A sly grin spread across her face, before she placed the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Oh no, dear sweet little Midoriya is suffering, and no one's around to help him!" She feigned worry before smiling. "I guess as a hero in training, I should help him."

Walking over to him, she pulled the blanket off before staring down at her target, the bulge still twitching and throbbing under his clothing. She had never seen one up close (or at all, even though she talked a big game), so this was kind of a big milestone for her. Her first dick appearance being Midoriya's was just a bonus.

She started having doubts as she slowly and carefully began pulling down his shorts. Should she do this? Was it right doing this? How would he react? Would he be happy, mad, or would his brain reboot like anytime a girl touched him? Doing this would be a _giant_ step up from a mere hug, he'd probably had a stroke if he woke up halfway through.

Well, that and it was _kinda_ illegal since he was asleep and couldn't give consent…oh well!

With the waistband of his shorts pulled down about halfway the length of his thigh, she watched the green clad (his boxers were green) bulge twitch violently, begging to be free from its prison. A small spot at the top of the bulge was darker than the rest. His pale skin contrasted against the green nicely

She gulped while grabbing onto the waistband of his boxers and slowly started lowering them down off of his body, the bulge went crazy as it was rubbed against the moving fabric. It was straining against his boxers so much, she had to use some more force to continue pulling. She could starts seeing the pink flesh as she continued pulling, which only made her body feel hotter.

With one last tug, his erection sprang forth from its prison and proudly stood tall in the rooms cool air. The pink rod twitched and throbbed with glee, a little liquid bubble forming at the tip.

"You've been holding out on me Midori." She whispered, mesmerized by his penis.

Seven inches of hard, clean shaven flesh stood proud like a flag pole. It was pink in appearance, with blue veins popping out of the side. The liquid at the top slowly began sliding down. She used her finger to wipe up the liquid and brought close to her face. It was clear, and smelled a tad funny. She remembered smelling it when living with her family, after her mother had cleaned the bathroom.

Licking it, she was surprised at the taste. An odd mixture of sweet and salty, kinda like trail mix but ya know, as a liquid and from a penis. She found it odd how tasting it made her body feel even hotter than before.

Reaching out she grabbed onto Izuku's member, and liked the way it pulsed and throbbed in her hand. Giving it a few experimental pumps, more of the liquid began seeping from the tip. It traveled down and reached her hand as she pumped, slicking it up and allowing her to go faster than before.

Izuku moaned quietly in his sleep, which meant she must've been doing _something_ right. So she started going faster, pumping her hand from the base, to the tip, and all the back way back down, still collecting the liquid on her hand as it came out quicker.

She bit her lip, feeling an aching and burning feeling coming from between her legs. Using her free hand she reached down and began rubbing herself through her shorts. She herself moaned quietly at the sensation, before stopping and actually reaching inside of her panties to rub at her lower lips. Her fingers were quick to become wet from her own juices.

Panting and blushing harder than before, she had a sudden urge to place his member in her mouth, curious to how it would feel and his he'd taste with more liquid coming out compared to the measly drop.

Keeping her hand pumping the lower part of his penis, she leaned forward and gave the shaft a lick, from about an inch below the tip all the way to the top, tasting and collecting his semen before swallowing. Like before she found herself liking the taste, so she started licking more and more, tongue taking longer strokes as she kept her hand at the bottom of his base.

His moans came out a tad louder than before, which only encouraged her to keep licking. The hand in her panties was still rubbing and down her clit, and with the occasional insertion of one of her digits.

With one last lick, she finally decided to put the shaft in her mouth, and was careful not to scrap it with her teeth. The sensation and texture felt odd as she slowly lowered herself down onto him, finding her tongue still caressing him the most he went inside. She felt herself gag when about four inches were inside, and figured that'd be her limit for now.

Mina began bobbing her head up and down, swirling her tongue around as if he were a lollipop. He was twitching like crazy in her mouth, the semen coming out almost like a constant stream as she eagerly swallowed it. The hand in her panties became daring and insert two digits into her pussy, the two digits spread as they went in and out while her thumb still massaged her clit.

She felt him stir and groan, and even game a small whine as his body began shaking. She had a feeling he was close, and began using her hand to pump whatever she couldn't fit into her mouth.

"Hmm, w-what's going…wha?! A-Ashido?!"

Still bobbing up and down, Mina looked up and stared at Izuku's wide, shocked eyes. His face was so red it might as well been a completely new shade. Her tongue still swirled and coiled around his member as she watched him, literally seeing the gears turn in his head.

"W-What, w-why, o-oh god!" With a grunt he shifted his hips up, biting his lip to stifle his cry as he finally came.

Her own eyes widened at feeling him explode inside of her mouth, feeling his penis twitch and throb as what felt like buckets of cum were shot into her mouth. She didn't pull it choke, however, and instead tried to swallow as much as she could. Some escaped the corners of her mouth and began dribbling down her cheeks and chin.

After what felt forever she felt him finally stop, prompting her to pull him out of her mouth with a loud pop. Taking her hand out of her drenched panties, she used both hands to clean her face up and eagerly started licking the cum off of her fingers. Midoriya stared at her, panting hard and still trying to process _what had just fucking happened_.

"Y-You did…b-but…n-no dream? Wha?"

"You looked uncomfortable with her 'little' friend right here-" She giggled, watching as the now dark red shaft began to deflate, before pulling his shorts and boxers back up. "-so I decided to be the hero I plan on being and help my favorite greenette out!"

Izuku looked like he was about to have a stroke, and she could see it in his eyes the literal _thousands_ of questions he wanted to ask. But her being Mina, decided _not_ to stand around waiting for them.

"Anyway! Iida wanted me to wake you up, and here you are! Awake! Don't tell anyone what happened and I _might_ do it again." She winked, before exiting the room before the questions could begin to spill.

 **(Living Area)**

"Midori's awake! Telling Iida that if he ever needs someone to wake Midori up to get me!" Mina called out to the current occupants of the living area, which were now Sato, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Sero. None of the other girls could be found.

"Got it! Thanks again Ashido!"

* * *

 **(Hi, so yeah. Been almost 2 months since I last updated the story…sorry? I'm not really that good writing lemons/limes and was a bit hesitant to continue. Well, that and I had school/finals to deal with and other stories. But! I'm free until August, so expect another update…eventually.)**


	5. Here's The Plan

**(Just wanted to say this story has literally next to no plot, it'll just be Izuku getting with a ton of girls, including others students and pro heroes. There will also be AU (Alternate Universe) chapters, like villain Izuku X Uraraka and Izuku x abused female Bakugo. So yeah, you've been warned.)**

* * *

Whenever one of the 1A girls were in trouble or needed to talk about something serious, they often had a 'Class 1A girl meeting' to help whoever needed help. The thing causing said girl grief ranged from family problems all the way to school problems. Some matters were far more serious than others.

This, in Uraraka's opinion, was one of those times.

"I touched it, I touched it, I touched it." She repeated over and over again, laying on Momo's giant bed with a pillow covering her face. The other five girls were staring at her with worry as they either sat on the bed or one of the chairs Momo had in her room.

"Uraraka? Are you…okay?" Momo asked, worried for her friend since she had been doing this for over _five_ minutes. After she started, Momo called the other girls for the meeting, with Toru being the first to show up and Mina being the last.

"I didn't just touch it, I _grabbed_ it." She whined loudly into the pillow, curling up into a ball and laying on her side, face still deep into the pillow.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us what happened." Jiro stated.

"I've never seen you like this Ochako, ribbit."

Mina sat there silently, a small smirk on her lips because she knew what Uraraka was talking about. She was debating whether to tease her or not.

"Well she didn't start acting like this until _after_ she went to wake Midori up. Maybe something happened in his room?" She suggested, feigning ignorance as she reached for her water bottle that sat on Momo's table. When her hand touched nothing she turned and watched as Toru, who she often shared drinks with, take a drink from the bottle. She tried not to laugh since she hadn't brushed her teeth since her little… _fun time_ with Izuku.

"Alone with Green eh? And she's talking about grabbing and touching _something_. I think we can guess at what happened." Jiro stated.

"Uraraka copped a feel~." Toru sang with a giggle.

Momo blushed at the comment and thought the possibility of… _that_ happening. She went into his room completely fine, exits minutes later freaking out, and started talking like this? Yeah, it added up.

"So…you groped Midoriya?"

"It was an accident!" She cried out, sitting up and removing the pillow to show her cherry red face. Everyone was startled at the outburst. "I wasn't paying attention and reached to wake him up and…oh my god I sexually assaulted Deku!"

"Ribbit, how big was he?" Tsu questioned, asking the question that on almost everyone's mind, they just weren't brave enough to ask, or they (Mina) already knew.

"Tsu!" Jiro shouted in surprise.

Uraraka eep'd in surprise and covered her face with the pillow again.

"That is a _highly_ inappropriate question! You can't just ask something like that!" Momo scolded, blushing from Tsu's question.

"About seven inches, borderline eight I would say." Mina answered nonchalantly, taking the bottle from Toru and taking a drink from it.

The girls froze, trying to process what she had just said. How…how did Mina know? Was it a rough estimation or…did she _actually_ know?

"A-Ashido, h-how do you know that?" Momo asked. Mina grinned as her cheeks began turning purple.

"Midori was asleep and his stiffy was bothering him. So I…helped him. You should've seen his face when he finally woke up!" She giggled.

"What?!" Jiro, Toru, and Momo screamed in sync, their blushes becoming darker from this new found and not needed info. Tsu just stared in curiosity and Uraraka…she wasn't moving at all. His face was still buried in the pillow.

"H-He was _asleep_ when you started?! That's sexual assault Ashido! _Intentional_ sexual assault! Which is highly illegal!"

"What the fuck Ashido?!"

"Ew, and I just drank from your water bottle!"

"Did it seem like he enjoyed it when he finally woke up?" Tsu questioned, surprising the other three. Uraraka was still frozen.

"Tsu!"

"Well he was definitely shocked when he woke up, but his face said it all when he came. I think he enjoyed immensely."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up like 20 feet." Jiro stated. "You blew him in his sleep? Why?!"

"We're training to be heroes, right? And what kind of hero would I be if I didn't help a friend out in their time of need?" Mina asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "Plus I really like Midori, so it's a win-win!"

"Or a lose-lose if he decides to press charges! What you did was illegal Ashido!"

"Where's all this anger coming from guys? What? Are you upset I was the first one to blow him?" Mina questioned, getting annoyed with the third degree she was receiving.

"W-What are you talking about?!"

"Ok look, I can it's obvious we all like Midori. And I mean _like_ , like him." Mina began bluntly, staring each girl in the face (or pillow in Uraraka's case). Momo and Jiro were dark red, Tsu was beginning to go pink, and Toru…was invisible. "And I think it's obvious we all want to be with him, _do_ stuff with him, _do_ stuff to him. Seeing as how I was the first one to do so, I think you're all _jealous_! Tell me I'm wrong!"

"Y-You're wrong!"

"Wrong!"

"You're right, ribbit."

"Tsu!"

"I mean…you're not _wrong_."

"Ha! That's 3 to 2!" Mina exclaimed in victory, before turning to Uraraka. "Uraraka, your crush is the most obvious. Am I right about everything I just said?"

Everyone waited with a baited breath, watching the frozen girl stay in her position on the bed. Mina's smile grew when she watched her head nod in the pillow.

"Yes…" Was her muffled answer.

"It's nice you finally admitted it Ochako."

"I knew it! 4 to 2! You two going to continue lying?" Mina questioned, addressing Jiro and Momo.

"I'm lying about nothing! I will admit Midoriya is one of the more likeable gentlemen in our class, but saying I'm jealous over what you did is just…preposterous!"

"I'm with Momo on this one."

Silence over fell the room, with Mina having a stare down with the last two girls. She sighed, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a crumbled piece of paper. Unfolding it, she began reading.

"It's been three months since I began attending UA." Mina spoke, trying to do an impersonation of Momo, whose eyes widened as she started to read. "I've learned many things on what it takes to become a true pro hero, and have made many friends I know I can trust with my life. There is one guy in particular I've grown quite fond of these past few months, one with messed up green hair and a powerful quirk. His name is-" Mina was cutoff when Momo launched across her bed and snatched the paper back from the pink fiend. The rich girls' cheeks were dark red.

"W-Where did you _find_ this?!"

"When Bakugo was taking trash out after his fight with Midori it fell out of his bag. I was about to throw it away but decided to check what it was first." Mina grinned, before pulling out yet another piece of crumbled paper. " _This_ one is a love song by our very own musical protégée."

Before she could even utter a word, Jiro's earjacks shot forward and stabbed through the paper. She pulled her earjacks back, brining the paper with them and into her hands. With a growl she started ripping it apart, until it was nothing more but tiny, unreadable pieces.

"Well…that a bit dramatic." Mina grumbled.

"And an invasion of my privacy!"

"It's not your privacy when you throw the thing away!"

"Girls please, enough arguing." Momo sighed. "Ok, so I may like him. And judging by Jiro's reaction, I'm sure she does as well."

"I don't-"

"Your songs name was _literally_ called 'My Green Hero'!"

"Ok dammit! I like him, so what? What are we supposed to even do if we _all_ like him?!"

"I-I know Deku pretty well." Uraraka began, removing the pillow from her face and deciding to hug it against her chest. "If-If he knows we all like him, he won't date any one of us. He'd rather be single than break someone's heart."

"And it's not like we can share him, ribbit."

"Well…why can't we?" Mina questioned. "We all like him, why can't we all be with him?"

"I-It's a nice idea, but how would it work?" Uraraka asked.

"There's six of us-'

" _Five_!"

" _Six_ of us. So we each get to spend a day with him, and then the final one we all spend time with him. We do literally whatever we want with him on our separate days, and then maybe vote on what we do on the final day." Mina suggested. She had given this a slot of thought, seeing as how she's liked Izuku for a while now, and how Uraraka's crush was beyond obvious.

"I'm in."

"Me too, ribbit."

"S-Same."

"I…suppose that could work." Momo muttered, unable to think of a better plan.

"Momo!" Jiro yelled in shock, unable to process why the most level headed girl in the class would agree to this absurd idea.

"What? I can't deny my feelings, especially Ashido exposed me like she did. I do like Midoriya, and if there's a way we can all be happy and be with him, why not accept it?"

"B-Because you haven't even asked him how he feels about this!"

"Jiro, he's a guy. Most guy's will literally kill for multiple girls to date him and be _okay_ with him dating other girls." Mina deadpanned.

"Midoriya's not like most guys."

"Exactly! He's sweet and kind and so on! Why not give him an equally sweet reward?"

Jiro sputtered, unable to think of any more reasons why this was a bad and stupid idea. Ashido had countered every point she's brought up. Sure they weren't the best answers, but they were something at least. The punker girl sighed.

"Fine, what do we do now?"

* * *

 **(So originally I wanted Jiro to disagree, but later on agree seeing as how happy the girls seemed to be with sharing Izuku. But I decided against it and decided just to have her agree from the beginning. Sorry I haven't been updating this regularly, my new fic Captain Deku has really grabbed my attention. Note: it's also a harem, will probably have lemons,** _ **and**_ **has an actual plot. So check that out if you want to.)**


	6. AU 1: Chap 1: Abused fem Bakugo

**(So, I've decided what I want to do. I think for now, until I get bored or get into the main fic, every other chapter will be an AU chapter. So we've had 5 chapters of the main story so far, so this chapter will be an AU, or sub-plot/sub-story, and the chapter after this was be the main story. Honestly I'm just putting these here because I'm lazy and don't want stories that are just 3 to 5 chapters long. I feel like I don't have to say it since it's probably common sense, but these AU chapters will not affect the main story. For example, the main story has a hero Izuku, while an AU chapter will have a villain one. The main story and AU are completely separate things, I know that, you know that, but we all also know someone will get confused so yeah, he's your explanation. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.)**

* * *

It was cold.

She _hated_ the fucking cold.

A young girl was limping through the streets of Musutafu as snowflakes fell from the sky above, her breathing appearing before her as a white smoke anytime she breathed out. She was shivering under the thin gray sweater that hugged and covered her petite frame, and her shorts (the only thing she was able to grab before escaping the hell hole) did nothing to shield her from the below freezing temperatures. Those passing her by either on the streets or in cars would glance her way, some thinking she was crazy, and others assuming she just really liked the cold. But she didn't.

She hated, _hated_ the cold with a passion.

Especially when the harsh wind could kick up, further irritating her new cuts and bruises, her clothing grinding against them and further irritating her.

' _Any minute now.'_ She thought to herself eagerly, unable to simply run to safe haven. Her left leg had gotten injured in the escape, and it was hard to pinpoint where exactly it hurt most or what exactly was hurt. It was numb at this point, probably due to a mixture of the pain and cold. She had probably sprained or twisted something; it wouldn't be the first time.

She could see it was a distance, her safe haven; a white building with five stories and a nice, warm place for her to stay. No longer did she have to stay cold or feel scared, she'd be safe and warm.

' _You better be here…please be here.'_ She thought desperately, trying her best to move faster. She'd more than likely regret it later, but it'd be worth it to get to her destination.

The stairs were awful, she basically had to pull and drag herself up each and every single one. Each was more gruesome than the last, but she finally made it to the correct floor.

' _Will she be home? How am I supposed to explain this to her? No, no it's the winter time, and idiots are always fucking around and getting hurt. She's probably pulling an all-nighter again.'_ She thought, a feeling she had long since forgotten as she stood at the door, her safe place on the other side. A place full of peace and warmth, where nothing could hurt her. A sweet scent would fly through the place as she buried herself under a mountain of warm blankets on a soft bed.

A place where he would be…the dumb nerd.

She knocked three times, each a quick thud in rapid succession. She waited after that, growing inpatient and worried as each second ticked by. Was anyone home? Don't tell her the prick was out with his friends! Or worse of all, _Round Face_. The bitch…trying to steal him away. How fucking _dare she_?!

The door opened, and she was hit with a rush of warm air, the light from inside almost blinding her. Green eyes stared at her in surprise, and worry.

' _Such a nerd.'_ She thought with a smirk, looking at his choice of attire. Shorts just like her, and a cotton t-shirt that was designed based off of one of All Might's old costumes. The Golden Age, if she wasn't mistaken.

"Kacchan?"

"Hey nerd." Katsumi 'Kacchan' Bakugo greeted, using her good hand to remove her hoody before giving him a smirk. The hood being taken off revealed a shiny new blackeye, and the smirk revealed bloodied teeth. "You just gonna stand there starin at me all day? Or are ya gonna let me fucking in?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Please come in!" He offered, standing off to the side to give her room to enter. She did without a second thought, finally basking in the warmth that flowed through the apartment, a small genuine smile spread across her face.

She made her way to the bathroom without a word, and Izuku closed and locked the front door before following her in silence. By the time he arrived, she was already rummaging through bathroom cabinet and medicine cabinet for the needed supplies.

The same routine, as always. As sad as it was to say, nothing was new.

Bakugo tried her best to remove the sweater without causing any further pain or discomfort, which was difficult seeing as how her left shoulder was probably dislocated. Much to her embarrassment and anger, Izuku had ended up helping out removing the red stained sweater, before tossing it into the bathroom hamper.

Fresh new cuts bruises littered her back and arms, her black tank top with red stains allowed Izuku to see the full amount of damage. He shook his head at the sight.

"You know the drill." He sighed, grabbing the rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and gauze while Katsumi sat on the edge of the bathtub, facing away from him. "So…what happened this time?" He asked, dipping a cotton ball in alcohol before touching one of the new cuts, this one was large and ran down from her right shoulder blade to the middle of her back. She hissed at the contact, which made him grimace.

"Forgot to clean the dishes." She mumbled out, good hand balling into a fist as he continued attending to her wounds.

"Ah yes, such an appropriate response." He rolled his eyes, eyeing some of the fresh and new bruises that ran along the back of her arms.

"Shut the fuck up and keep your job, you fucking nurse."

"Well excuse me for being upset."

"You have no _reason_ to be upset! You're not the one dealing with it!"

"No, but I am the one knowing someone who _is_ dealing with it and am unable to help! So yes, I'm _fucking_ upset." He snapped back. "Lift up your shirt."

He could hear her grumble, but not see her cheeks flush pink at the command. She did as told and her shirt up just enough so he could wrap the gauze around her. She could see his shadow move, and the next thing she knew she was sitting between his legs, her back pressed softly against his chest as he reached around with the gauze.

She tried to _not_ think about the muscular legs she sat between, or how easily he could crush her head with his thighs… _shit she was thinking about it_!

' _Bad Katsumi.'_ She growled to herself, cheeks turning red.

"No bra this time? Someone's trying to be daring." He tried to tease in order to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well, kinda hard to grab shit when you're trying to escape a beating."

"God, and you say I make thinking depressing." He grumbled, watching more gauze around her mid back and upper stomach.

Both refused to acknowledge his right hand accidentally graze the underside of her right boob. And both _refused_ to admit they liked the touch.

' _Just reach higher you fucking pussy!'_

"You're all patched up, for now at least." Izuku informed, hoping his face wasn't red from his accidental touching. "Your shoulder?"

"…Probably dislocated." She said quietly, causing the greenette to sigh. He was quick to put the items away, before standing behind her, green energy dancing across his arms and fingers. He grabbed onto her shoulder gently.

"Ready?"

"Just fucking _do it_!" She growled, before nearing a familiar _snap_ as red hot pain tore through her. She bit her lip in order to not cry out in pain, which caused her to start bleeding from biting too hard.

"God I hate that sound." He muttered from behind, and she nodded in agreement, rolling her shoulder around to test it out.

It was as good as new…for the time being, at least. Lord knows how long it'd last before getting dislocated again, or worse.

"Where's auntie?"

"Some drunk idiots were playing with their quirks and caused a bad accident. They need all hands-on deck to deal with it, so she'll probably be there all night." He informed, putting the supplies back where they belonged. "I assume you're staying the night? And that you want some fresh clothes?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I _think_ you're going to wake me up halfway through the night and ask to sleep with me after having a bad dream, just like the past five times. Still don't know why we don't skip all of that and you just sleep with me, but I'm too tired to be thinking about it." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'll get you some clothes and put them on the bed in the guest room, you go get something to eat."

"Not hungry." She muttered; head lowered to hide her blush. She refused to acknowledge what he said previously, and would deny it to the end of time. That did _not_ happen as often as he claimed!

"Whatever you say Kacchan." He opened the door and took a step out.

"Deku." She said, causing him to stop and look at her over his shoulder. "…Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled, before closing the door to leave her alone.

 **(Hours later: 2 am)**

' _I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life.'_ She thought to herself bitterly, navigating her way through the dark hallways of the apartment. The nerd was right, she had _another_ nightmare about those _monsters_ , and couldn't go back to sleep. The bed was too big, too cold. Ever since the abuse began, she often needed someone to sleep with.

She just hated how that _someone_ was _him_.

' _I hate it when he says I told you so. Pisses me off.'_ She thought, finally finding his door. She mapped out of the hallway from previous nights, and knew it took about 20 steps between his room and the guest room. It was 15 for the bathroom, where she occasionally went first to throw up before going to him.

Opening the door, the room was dark, the only light coming from the moon as it peaked through his blinds. His bed was to the right, five steps away from the door.

"Deku. Deeeeeeku." She whispered, shaking his body in order to awaken him.

"Hmm, Kacchan?" He muttered sleepily, eyelids too heavy to open.

"Yeah nerd, it's me."

"It happen again?" He asked, causing her to grunt.

"…Yeah."

She heard him sigh, before hearing the blanket get rustled and feeling a hand grab her wrist. She was pulled down into the bed, which was followed by the blanket and his arm wrapping around her, bringing her closer and pressing her flush against his naked chest. Her cheeks turned red at that.

Shit…she forgot, he slept without a shirt. That would _not_ help the occasional dirty thought she had.

"Night Kacchan." He whispered into her hair, before immediately falling asleep afterwards.

"N-Night nerd." She replied back, allowing herself to smile and close her eyes, awaiting a peaceful night's sleep.

This wasn't her safe haven because it was away from those monsters.

It was her safe haven because he was here. Her one and only hero.

…She would _never_ admit that out loud.


	7. AU 1: Chap 2: Abused fem Bakugo

**(ANNOUNCEMENTS)**

 **Announcement 1: Some of you REALLY thought this AU was a 1-chapter thing?! HA! Don't make me laugh! Like I said some AUs will have multiple chapters, and this is one of them! In the final chapter of this AU I'll say it's the final chapter, then start the next one.**

 **Announcement 2: I know I said every other chapter will be an AU, but I've been sick and unable to write the current lime I had planned. I really wanted to update, so I'm posting chapter 2 of this AU instead. You'll get the lime eventually once I'm no longer feeling like shit.**

 **Announcement 3: Speaking of which, I'm thinking of posting another chapter or 2 of this AU while I feel like shit. I know this'll disappoint those who are only interested in my main story and I apologize, but the main story IS NOT DEAD. Like I said, the lime will be posted soon, maybe within the next week.**

 **Announcement 4: This is going to feel/seem random, but if any of you have a question about anything, me and my personal life, my writing life, etc, ask either in the reviews or PM me. I'll post every question with an answer in the next chapter.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT 5: This'll seem dumb, but once I'm done with the lime, I'm deleting this chapter, posting the lime, and then re-posting this chapter. I want the lime as chapter 7 and this as chapter 8.**

 **Anyway, onto the story**

* * *

The sizzling sound coming from the bacon as it cooked was one of the few things in this world that helped clear her mind and keep her calm. It reminded her of simpler times, of happier times. Times where she wasn't afraid to wake up in the morning, and times where she wished she hadn't woken up at all.

Bakugo, who currently wore a pair of black shorts and one of his old green t-shirts that was far too big, and forced her to expose her right shoulder, was currently in the kitchen of Deku's apartment, cooking breakfast for herself and for the nerd himself. She was making herself eggs and bacon and for him French toast, his favorite thing to eat in the morning. Auntie Inko wasn't home yet, so it was just the two of them.

It's always been like this, some sort of secret arraignment that two had, where she would make him breakfast in return for him patching her up. She saw it as an arraignment, a way for her to pay him back and make things equal between them (she hated owing things to people). He probably saw it as her just being nice, the damn nerd. He'd give her the whole galaxy if she asked for it. Why the galaxy and not the whole world you may ask? Well she already had the whole world.

She had him.

He was her whole world. And she'd be damned if she would ever say that out loud.

She couldn't hear the soft pitter-patter of feet on the wooden floor as she cooked, and didn't sense the presence behind her until it was too late. A pair of arms wrapped around her stomach and a body was pushed flushed against her backside, causing her to feel _everything_.

She would, until the day she died, refuse to admit she always melted in his stupid strong arms. The fucking nerd.

"Breakfast?" He asked her groggily, head perching atop of her right shoulder.

"No, it's fucking dinner. What do you think?" She snapped at him, focusing on the food before her, hoping he couldn't see her pink cheeks.

"I think it smells good." He answered, nuzzling her shoulder and squeezing her tighter, bringing her body closer against his. She felt her mouth go dry as _something_ rubbed against her rear end. "You smell good too."

"I…what?"

"You smell good, _really_ good. I could just _eat you up_." He whispered huskily into her ear, causing her body to freeze and her cheeks to turn blood red. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest.

She always hated Deku in the morning, cause the nerd had no filter _whatsoever_. He'd say literally everything that was on his mind and forget about ever saying it. She swore the fucker had amnesia from getting hit on the head too many times from when they were young.

"S-Shut up ya d-damn nerd! G-Go back to bed!"

"I will if you come with me. Maybe we can lose some clothing on the way there?" He suggested, using a hand to grab her waistband and pull it back before letting it go, making it snap back into place, causing her to yelp. The blond's cheeks were on fire, and she had to fight herself on accepting the tempting offer. The damn nerd had no idea the affect he had on her. Stupid hormones.

"J-Just take your damn f-food and _go_!" She shouted, shoving the plate into his face. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his face light up. It made her feel warm inside, she always liked making her nerd happy. She especially liked it when they were alone, since it felt his smile was solely for _her_. Her own, secret smile that he dared not give anyone else.

"Thanks Kacchan!" He thanked, accepting the plate and taking it out of her hand. She thought he'd go to the table without a word, allowing her mind to drift back to her own food and relax. But the fucker had other plans.

She felt her mind shut down as something soft and warm press against her cheek.

"Come join me when you're done." He whispered into her ear, before walking away and sitting down at the table.

She raised her right hand as it shook, index and middle finger touching the spot where he had kissed her. A small, quiet whine escaped her. She hated him. She hated how he didn't know the affect he had on her. Or, maybe the fucker did and didn't care, or maybe he just liked messing with her. The fucker was sadistic, she swore.

His touches and kisses were addicting, _he_ was addicting. She remembered when they were kids, how she'd refuse to let him go when they hugged cause she loved his touch _that_ much. She also remembered how she'd always ask for _kisses_ , not a single kiss. One wasn't enough for her, they never were. So to only get one now? It hurt. And she _refused_ to ask for more!

She also refused to admit his kiss was the reason why she overdid her food a little. She didn't mind! She _liked_ a bit of a crunch! Back off!

"Amazing food as always Kacchan! You're the best cook I know!" He praised her, that same dumb smile spread across his face.

 _Her_ dumb smile. It belonged for _her_ , existed for _her_.

"S-Shut up! I-It-'s not that good." She stuttered out, refusing to look at him. She hated how he always made her feel good about herself. It was a complete 180 compared to how she was treated back at that _prison_. That wasn't her home, _this_ was her true home. "S-Sides, consider us even."

"Even?"

"Yeah ya fucking nerd! Even, for patching me up. I hate owing stuff to people. I hate being a burden." She whispered the final part.

"Hey! You're not a burden, and whoever told you that is an idiot." He chastised her for saying such a thing. His hand slipped into her free one and squeezed, causing her to blush. "I have _never_ thought of you as a burden, or that you owe me for helping you out. You're important to me, Kacchan. I want to make you happy." That same smiled graced his face, and she prayed he couldn't hear her stupid heart.

"W-Whatever." She muttered, continuing to stab at her food. She hoped he couldn't see her smile. How the fucker didn't realize she was happy by simply being by his side, she'd never know.

They finished eating a few minutes later. Their dishes sat in the sink as they occupied the couch, with her sitting up and him laying down, head resting on her thighs. He had fallen back asleep, breathing even and mouth twisted into a small smile. She was running her left hand through his green locks, smiling to herself. She loved being close to him, and loved running her hands through his hair. The other fuckers in class always begged and asked if they could, but she always denied on his behalf.

That was a privilege only _she_ had.

She remembered her doing this a few months back, and it was the first time she ever compared the nerd to a dog. Soft hair, loyal to a fault, could kill you if they wanted to, protective, and gave the best kisses. She considered getting him a green dog collar with a dog tag that said 'Property of Katsumi' as a joke.

The fucker would probably treasure it, and would _definitely_ wear it if it meant making her happy. The damn nerd…god he was amazing.

The door to the apartment opened, and Bakugo turned her head to watch Inko walk in with a yawn. She shook herself, knocking all the snow off of her before putting her jacket onto the stand and shoes on the rug next to the door.

"Oh! Hello Katsumi! I didn't know you were here!" The greenette greeted, genuinely happy the blond was here. Bakugo smiled at that, the old woman knew how to make someone feel welcomed.

"Y-Yeah, sorry Aunite. I kinda dropped in unexpected last night. I-I was out walking around, but the snow started coming down hard. So I came here to avoid it…I hope that's okay? I-I was planning on leaving soon if it's not!" She informed, and it hurt saying that. It sucked lying to Auntie Inko, and to go back to those monsters so soon…leaving her Deku…god knows of the punishment awaiting her.

"Oh don't be silly honey! I love it when you're here! You can stop by and stay _whenever_ you want, you know I think of you as family!" The woman giggled, walking over and running her hand through the blond locks. It was then she noticed the position her son and his best friend were in. "Aww, so cute!" She cooed, before taking out her phone.

"Aunite! Nooooo!" Bakugo whined, hiding her blushing face as the old woman snapped countless photos of the two.

"I just want a few sweetie! You two always end up in the cutest positions!" She giggled again, pocketing her phone after taking a few dozen pictures. They'd be great memories, and even better blackmail. "As for you going home now, I don't think that's the best idea sweetie."

"W-Why not?"

"Well, have you watched the news? Or looked outside?" Inko asked, before grabbing the remote and switching channels from the cartoon Bakugo and Deku had been watching to the news.

A tall, blond woman with a rhino's horn was giving a weather report. She said the city was currently experiencing an awful blizzard, and that going outside should only happen be in case of an emergency.

Inko opened the curtains, showing off the harsh falling snow that was coming down outside to illustrate how bad it was.

"I'm sorry to say dear, but you're stuck here until this weather clears up. Ooo, maybe you can help us set up Christmas decorations! It's in a few days you know."

Oh yeah, she had forgotten. She hated Christmas at the prison, those monsters would only get drunk and beat her more than usual. Sometimes Auntie would drop off two presents for her, one from herself and the other from Deku. The two monsters would destroy them before her eyes.

"I'll go call Mitsuki and tell her."

"No way!" Bakugo flinched at her own shout, and the wide eyes Inko had given her. "I-I'll call her and tell her, you go get some rest!"

"Well, thank you Katsumi. Lord above knows how tired I am. If Izuku asks I'm home now and resting. Don't do anything _funny_ , okay?" She teased, smiling as she made her way to her room.

"Auntie!" Bakugo whined, causing the old woman to laugh as she walked away out of sight.

She felt hand a grab her right hand and squeeze. Looking down, she saw Deku was awake and staring at her. He looked betrayed, almost hurt.

"You were going to leave?"

"I-I…we both know what would happen if I'm gone for too long." She informed sadly. "And-And you get all sappy and emotional when I decide to go back! So…yeah, I was going to leave once you were asleep."

"I don't want you going back." He said suddenly. "I _refuse_ to let you go back and get hurt again!" There was a fire in his eyes, and she felt her throat go dry at the look.

She refused to admit that whenever he had that look, her knees went weak.

"What else can we do?"

"Remember the promise I made to you a long time ago? Where I swore to get you away from them?"

How could she not? He sounded so passionate when he promised her that. It took a lot of willpower not to jump him.

"I intend to keep it. I swear, I'm going to find you a way to escape. And you know I _never_ go back on my promises!"

She smiled sadly at that, and closed her eyes to try and stop the tears. Leaning down she rested her forehead against his.

"I know ya dumb nerd, I know."

She knew because he was Izuku fucking Midoriya, the guy who would fight god himself if that meant making his friends happy. The guy who would take on the whole world, All Might included, if it meant she would be safe and sound.

God she loved him.

 **(Later that night)**

"Where is she?" Izuku muttered to himself, slipping into his black pajama pants.

After finally waking up, he and Kacchan had decided it was time to go back to his room and sleep. His mother had no problems with it seeing as how they'd done so since being little kids. Once they finally reached puberty she only requested they use protection incase anything 'naughty' happen.

They refused to go anywhere near other choice for a whole moth after that incident.

Anyway, Izuku had been waiting for her to walk through his door and demand they go to sleep and _not_ stay up watching All Might videos like they occasionally did. But after 15 minutes, she never did,

' _Must be having girl talk with mom.'_ He thought to himself, opening the door and quietly slipping out. Whenever Kacchan would stay the night, his mother would drag her away from him for some one on one personal talk.

"I…I can't believe it. Please Katsumi dear, tell me this is a joke." He could hear his mother plea from living room. He tip-toed through the hallway and listened in.

"I'm sorry Auntie, I really wish I was. But that's the truth." He could Kacchan sigh.

"But-But I've known them my whole life! To find out they're what you describe them as behind closed doors…it's unthinkable!"

Izuku's eyes widened at that. Did Kacchan tell her about her family problems? Why would she do that?! How had his mother roped her into talking about it?!

"They weren't always like that. We used to be one big happy family…then I turned six, and everything went to shi-bad. Everything turned bad."

He could hear his mother sniffle, a sign that she was beginning to cry. He watched as a tissue box float across the room to where they sat at the dining table.

"Does-Does Izuku know?" His mother questioned, and he could hear his blond friend take in a sharp breath of air.

"He's known for a while. But! Before you say anything, I begged him not to tell anyone."

"But Katsumi…why?!"

"I'm a big girl Auntie! I knew I could handle it, and I'm _still_ able to handle it! It's just, you know, sometimes I need to get away…"

"So you came here. Oh my god Katsumi, why didn't you tell us?" His mother sounded so sad, so broken.

"I…I didn't want to be a burden."

That _damn_ B word again. Izuku swore he was going to kick her ass for thinking of herself as such.

"You've never been a burden sweetie! You should've asked for help, we could've helped you! You could've stayed here!"

"I couldn't. They'd either come here or send the police after me and bring me back. I'm still technically a child, remember? I'm still under their care and they could do _anything_ to make me go back home."

"But-But what about the police?! You could've gone to them and gotten them arrested!"

"And then what? Live in foster care?"

"Honey you _know_ I think of you as a daughter. I would've adopted you if it meant keeping you safe!"

"I-I can't accept that Auntie."

' _But why?'_ Izuku thought to himself. Did she not want to seem as weak or something stupid like that? What was her reasoning for _not_ wanting to be adopted by his mother?

"And why not? You _must_ have a reason why!"

She breathed in and breathed out, eyes closed tight. Well, here goes.

"I'm in love with your son."

Izuku slapped his hands over his mouth, trying to not let out a squawk of surprise at the revelation. His cheeks turned red and his heart thudded violently in his chest.

' _She loves me?'_ He asked himself, stopping himself from shouting with joy, and stopping himself from running in their and confessing.

"I've…I've been in love with him since we were kids. I _want_ to be with your son more than anything, but if you would adopt me, that would make us siblings. And if we're siblings, well…"

"It would be illegal for you two to be together." His mother finished for her. "Oh sweetie…"

"It's fine Auntie, really! Just a few more years and I'll be allowed to get away from them. And then…maybe I'll confess?"

Izuku couldn't take it anymore. His quietly walked back to his room and shut the door, a wave of emotions hitting him, and a thousand thoughts going through his mind. There was _no way_ he could live a few more years without being with her. But Kacchan already had a plan, and she was _so_ stubborn, there was no way she'd abandon it…unless…

He needed to make a phone call.

* * *

 **(Originally this was gonna end at her thinking she loved him while sitting on the couch, then I changed it and added him making a phone call,** _ **then**_ **this all happened and** _ **this**_ **is the final fucking product. ALSO I'm considering finish this AU since I'm SUPER into it and then continue the main story. Idk yet.)**


End file.
